


Make Your Own Kind Of Music

by SilentlySoars



Series: Time After Time [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Break Up, Gay, Gen, Grey-A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlySoars/pseuds/SilentlySoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a side story to Time After Time. I really wanted to do a Smarkle side story. It's short but sweet!so I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make Your Own Kind Of Music

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a side story to Time After Time. I really wanted to do a Smarkle side story. It's short but sweet!so I hope you like it!

Farkle Minkus knew love was more than just chemicals in the brain.

Well logically he knew it was but…

He was smart enough to know that not everything was logical.

If things were logical, he would be so in love with Isadora Smackle.

Isadora was smart, painfully honest, beautiful and could keep up with him intellectually unlike anyone he had ever met before.

But he wasn’t.

He had tried so hard to make it happen.

But just couldn’t do it.

“Hello Farkle.” Isadora’s voice broke him out of his thoughts as she climbed through the window and sat in the bay window.

“Isadora.”

Farkle was glad that Riley was letting him use the bay window for this.

He was going to need all the bay window magic he could use.

“Well you called me here Honey. What’s wrong?” She asked.

Farkle groaned.

He was a terrible person.

“You know I love you right Isadora right?” He asked.

He did love the dark haired girl but… It wasn’t the way he wanted to.

“Of course I do Farkle.” She said.

“I can’t be in a relationship with you any longer.”

Isadora blinked.

“Is this about us having coitus?” She asked finally.

“Yes.” Farkle said before he could stop himself.

Isadora looked down.

“Ok.” She said before standing.

“Where are you going?” Farkle asked.

“You do not want to have relations with me anymore.” Isadora said and Farkle felt his heart break.

“Romantic relations Isadora. I still want to be your friend.”

Isadora sat down again.

“Ok. That is acceptable.” She said.

 “You’re ok with that?” He questioned.

The girl bit her lip.

“I may have been expecting the end of our relationship for a while. I am just happy not to lose you.” She said.

Farkle stared at her.

“You knew?” He asked.

Isadora nodded.

“You have been distant since we had coitus and… I could tell you didn’t enjoy it. To be honest I didn’t either.” She admitted.

“You didn’t?” Farkle asked.

“I had coitus with you because it is what teenagers do at our age but I don’t think I ever felt any sexual attraction to you. You are handsome and I acknowledge that but…”

“It didn’t feel like anything.” Farkle finished and Isadora nodded.

Farkle took her hand and they sat there in silence.

“I think I’m gay.” Farkle said finally.

“I did research and I believe that the term for my sexuality is ‘grey asexually’.” Isadora said, sounding softer than she ever had.

Farkle pulled her into a hug.

“It’ll be ok Isadora. I’ll make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title: Make Your Own Kind Of Music by Mama Cass


End file.
